The invention relates to a device adapted to clamp and stop the motion of an elongated object of any type which object is inserted into and is led through the device. In a specific embodiment, the invention relates to a stopper of cables. This cable stopper is adapted to prevent release of a cable behind a desired length thereof. Cable, as mentioned herein is to be understood to be, for instance a cable used for tying to one another two objects, or a cord, a rope and the like which is dispensed in desired lengths and is to be detained in a predetermined position. However, a cable in the spirit of the invention also may be an electrical cable which is to be laid into a trench dug for collocation therein as an underground cable, or a submarine cable gradually released into water in synchronism with the motion of the slip releasing it towards the e.g. sea bottom.
In the pertinent prior art, there have been known cable stoppers capable of temporarily detaining cables, especially for a short period and/or for intercepting togging cables, anchoring cables and the like on decks of ships, on off-shore pillars in harbors, on pier poles and similar facilities.
The cable stoppers known hitherto include a two-part clamping housing. The housing of these known cable stoppers is positioned in axial alignment with the cable whose motion is to be restrained. The housing clamping parts may be opened for inserting therebetween a cable and may be clamped together for detaining the cable inserted therebetween. A pivotable clampable detent is provided to keep both the housing parts in closed condition. Also this clamping detent is positioned in axial alignment parallel to the inserted cable and is mounted on one of the housing parts and pivotable thereupon. This detent is equipped with an extension on which it may be ensured in engaging position by a simple shiftable catching arrestor which is coupled by means of a chain or the like with the other housing part.
Each of the housing parts includes a clamping jaw. One of these jaws is fixed immovably to the housing part carrying it, and the other jaw is at least partially movable on the other housing part on which it is mounted. This movability of one of the jaws permits adjusting the stopper to cables of different thicknesses.
However, this adjustment is very limited only, so that it is necessary to provide individual cable stoppers for cables having different diameters.
When the cable stopper of this type is to be opened, first the catching arrestor is to be withdrawn to cause the clamping detent to rise and unlock the connection between the housing parts. Thereafter, the housing parts may be moved from one another in order to free the cable.
The operation of this type of a clamping stopper housing is extremely dangerous, due to the pulling forces involved. In reality, a safe operation is possible only, when the cable has become unstrained or when the strain it experiences is small.
The known cable stoppers also are provided with suspending means, being mostly in the form of a pair of chain tugs. One chain tug at one end thereof is usually attached to one of the housing parts. The other ends of the chain tugs are affixed to a ring on which the cable stopper is anchored on the deck of a ship, on a pier pole and the like.
In the prior art, stretching devices have been known utilizable for tightening wires of very small diameters, such as those having the thickness of under 10 mm. These devices are provided with clamping jaws mounted on a plate. The jaws are configurated and located so that they abut conically positioned projections on the plate. Moreover, these jaws are connected to levers via articulated interconnecting means. These levers are arranged to abut holding means also provided on the plate. This holding means also includes for instance chain tugs, cords and the like. These stretching devices have various drawbacks and inconveniences. So, for instance, it is characteristic for these devices that the pulling forces imparted by the holding means affect the clamping jaws via levers and that these jaws compress the wire inserted from the open side of the device. Due thereto, the wire is often damaged, mutilated and the like. In view of this possible inconvenience, devices of this type are not utilizable for serving as cable stoppers for the purpose the invention has in mind. These devices also are open on one side, this being a further shortcoming thereof, since if they were used in a form adapted to stop cables, the latter could slip out or could be squeezed partially only and either slide or be mutilated.